Sunflower
by YasminHyuga
Summary: Neji diam-diam mencintai adik sepupunya, Hinata. Ketika Hinata akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Naruto, Neji mengungkapkan perasaan cinta nya pada Hinata. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata? / NejiHina Oneshoot.


Terkadang mengekspresikan cinta itu tak harus dengan memiliki orang yang kita sayangi. Namun juga bisa dengan cara menjaga nya dari dekat atau pun jauh. Itulah yang Neji Hyuga rasakan sekarang ini, merasakan sebuah cinta yang tak diinginkannya dan tak mungkin dicapainya.

"Hinata-sama.." Neji memanggil adik sepupunya yang sedang menanam sunflower di kebun kepunyaan nya dan adik sepupunya itu. Hinata pun menoleh pada kakaknya itu lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ohayou, Neji-niisan." Ucap Hinata mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Neji sambil tersenyu. Neji tersenyum kecut pada adik sepupunya ini. Hinata-sama nya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ohayou, Hinata-sama. Apa kau sudah berkebun sepagi ini?" Tanya Neji lantas menghampiri Hinata dan membersihkan kotoran pupuk yang menempel di pipi chubby Hinata.

"Ya. Apa kau mau membantuku? Masih banyak nih benih sunflowernya." Pinta Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu." Neji pun segera mengambil satu pot dan memasukkan pupuk secukupnya. Setalah itu memasukkan beberapa benih yang berasal dari induk sunflower kedalam pupuk dan meratakannya. Asal berada di dekat Hinata-sama nya, Neji bersedia melakukan apapun.

Hinata adalah putri sulung Hiashi Hyuga yang notabene adalah seorang direktur perusahaan Hyuga Corp. dan suatu hari nanti, jabatan Hiashi akan diberikan pada Hinata. Dan Hinata pun kini kuliah mengambil jurusan management agar dia bisa memimpin perusahaan dengan benar.

Setelah selesai dengan berkebun, Neji dan Hinata pun duduk berdampingan di kursi yang memang terdapat di kebun itu.

"Nii-san, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap langit yang sangat cerah.

"Menyenangkan. Aku diangkat menjadi sekretaris utama nya Hiashi-sama. Lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau kau segera menjadi direktur dan aku adalah sekretaris utama nya." Ucap Neji sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata. Hinata pun tersenyum.

"Nii-san, jika aku sudah menjadi direktur, apakah kita masih bisa berkebun bersama?"

"Tentu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Hinata-sama."

"Hehe. Terimakasih Neji-niisan. Aku sangat bahagia hidup bersamamu, bersama ayah, dan bersama Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji. Ekspresi Neji seketika berubah.

"Naruto?"

"Iya Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun adalah kekasihku. Dia sangat baik dan super duper supel. Aku sangat bahagia bersamanya." Neji menatap kebun dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak menjawab pernyataan dari Hinata tentang kekasihnya.

"Eh? Kau kenapa Neji-niisan?" Tanya Hinata memandang kakak sepupunya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"A-ah, iya. Kenapa kau tak pernah mengenalkan Naruto kepada ku, Hinata-sama? Lain kali kenalkan padaku ya. Aku ingin tau orang seperti apa Naruto itu." Jawab Neji mencoba tersenyum seikhlas mungkin. Hinata pun tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jempol tangan nya.

"Aku mandi dulu ya, Nii-san." Ucap Hinata lalu berlalu meninggalkan Neji sendirian.

'Hinata-sama, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku telah memendam rasa untukmu. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa ikhlas dengan hubungan mu dan Naruto. Aku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa cintaku untukmu, Hinata-sama. Maafkan aku.' Ucap Neji dalam hati lalu menunduk dan menutup sebelah matanya dengan tangan kanannya membuat anak rambut Neji jatuh bebas mengikuti alur kepalanya.

"Hinata." Ucap Hiashi membuka pembicaraan. Kini ia dan Hinata sedang berada di ruangan pribada Hiashi.

"Y-ya ayah?" Jawab Hinata dengan takut-takut. Ayahnya memang dingin dan menyeramkan.

"2 bulan lagi, kau akan menjadi direktur Hyuga Corp. Selesaikan kuliahmu dengan cepat. Dan di hari itu juga kau akan menikah." Ucap Hiashi penuh ketegasan. Hinata pun terkejut.

"A-apa? Tapi aku baru berumur 21 tahun. Kenapa secepat ini ayah?"

"Ayah akan memimpin cabang Hyuga Corp yang berada di Spanyol. Kau akan memimpin pusat Hyuga Corp. karna umurmu yang masih muda, ayah akan menikahkan mu dengan direktur baru perusahaan Namikaze Corp, Naruto Namikaze, agar mempermudah relasi. Lagipula Naruto sudah memimpin Namikaze Corp selama satu tahun." Jelas Hiashi, Hinata semakin terkejut namun dilain sisi ia sangat senang karna akan menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Baik, ayah. Terimakasih." Ucap Hinata tersenyum lebar. Tanpa tahu ada yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka di balik pintu dengan hati yang terluka, yaitu Neji. Neji merasa hatinya sangat panas. Ia menutup matanya sejenak untuk meredam rasa panas dalam hatinya. Neji pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Neji berjalan mengelilingi mansion Hyuga, mencoba mencari penangkal rasa panas dalam hatinya. Namun tetap saja, ia tak bisa. Neji pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar nya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, terlihat adik kandung Hinata, Hanabi Hyuga, sedang memainkan laptopnya. Hanabi pun menyadari kehadiran Neji dan menatap Neji dengan senyum cengo.

"A-ah Neji-niisan. Aku tadi meminjam laptop mu sebentar untuk mengirim email. A-ah jangan marahi aku ya Nii-san." Ucap Hanabi sambil memasang ekspresi disedih-sedihkan. Neji hanya menatap Hanabi datar lalu menghampiri nya. Hanabi semakin takut. Neji duduk di sebelah Hanabi.

"A-ah Nii-san maafkan aku, aku janji deh bakalan ganti pulsa modemnya." Hanabi sekali lagi meminta maaf pada Neji. Neji pun tersenyum pada Hanabi. Hanabi mengelus dada, lega.

"Hinata akan segera menikah." 4 kata keluar dari mulut Neji. Hanabi pun mencoba mencerna kata-kata Neji.

"UAPAH?" Kejut Hanabi. Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Dengan siapa? Naruto-niisan?"

"Iya. Hei, kenapa kau bisa tau Naruto?" Tanya Neji penasaran.

"Hinata-neesan selama 3 tahun terakhir selalu bercerita tentang kekasihnya itu padaku." Jawab Hanabi membuat Neji semakin merasa aneh.

'Kenapa Hinata baru memberitahuku tentang Naruto tadi ya?' Pikir Neji semakin bingung.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa, Neji-niisan?" Hanabi menatap Neji Iba. Neji hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecut. Hanabi tau bahwa Neji menyukai Hinata. Karna bocah berumur 15 tahun pernah membaca catatan harian Neji dengan tidak sengaja.

"Nii-san telah menyukai Hinata-neesan selama 10 tahun lebih. Bukankah sudah saatnya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada nya? Mungkin setelah kau mengatakannya, perasaanmu padanya akan hilang."

"Entahlah Hanabi, entah kenapa aku malah takut dia akan menjauhi ku." Ucap Neji lalu berdiri. Hanabi pun menghela nafas.

"Yang sabar ya, Nii-san. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan cinta sejatimu dan perasaanmu pada Hinata-neesan hilang. Fight!" Hanabi mengacungkan jempolnya. Neji pun tersenyum.

"Semoga saja. Temani aku berjalan-jalan, Hanabi." Neji pun keluar kamar diikuti Hanabi. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menyusuri mansion. Tanpa sengaja mereka pun berpapasan dengan Hiashi dan Hinata. Neji membungkuk member hormat pada Hiashi.

"Neji, Hinata akan menikah dalam waktu dua bulan kedepan. Aku ingin kau mengurus semuanya. Undangan dan dekorasi tempat pernikahannya." Ujar Hiashi tegas. Hanabi pun mendongak melihat ekspresi Neji. Dingin. Neji sangat pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Baik, Hiashi-sama." Neji membungkuk sekali lagi. Hiashi pun berlalu begitu saja.

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Neji-niisan." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lalu menyusul ayahnya. Neji hanya terdiam.

Sore hari yang cerah tanpa mendung sedikitpun. Daun-daun di pohon mulai berguguran dan terbang terbawa angin. Neji duduk di sebuah kursi yang biasa diduduki nya dengan Hinata sambil menatap kebun yang sudah mulai tertanam banyak tanaman.

"Hinata, aku berharap bisa melihat perkembangan sunflower bersamamu." Ucap Neji bicara sendiri sambil tersenyum menatap benih sunflower yang telah mereka tanam kemarin. Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang, membuat rambut coklat Neji yang panjang terlambai-lambai mengikuti arah angin. Tiba-tiba Neji merasa kursi yang diduduki nya bergoyang. Neji pun menoleh.

"Hinata-sama." Ternyata Hinata tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Neji-niisan, maukah kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan? Aku benar-benar lelah." Pinta Hinata sambil menatap Neji. Neji terdiam sejenak.

"Tentu, Hinata-sama." Hinata pun mulai berjalan keluar mansion berdampingan dengan Neji. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata dan Neji hanya diam saja. Entah apa yang mereka fikirkan. Hingga mereka pun sampai di taman. Hinata terlihat menikmati udara yang segar. Neji hanya tersenyum memandang Hinata.

"Kau tahu, nii-san. Menjadi seorang direktur perusahaan itu sangat sulit. Aku harus berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen yang penting sepanjang hari. Ayah member tahuku tadi bagaimana cara menjadi direktur yang baik." Hinata mulai bercerita.

"Ya begitulah, Hinata-sama. Aku akan membantumu karna aku akan menjadi sekretarismu." Ucap Neji menerawang. Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, itu pasti. Ayo Nii-san. Aku mendadak ingin ke supermarket." Hinata tersenyum. Mereka pun kembali berjalan beriringan menuju supermarket. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka melihat seorang pria berambut jabrik kuning sedang menenteng belanjaan. Hinata memicingkan mata.

"Naruto-kun!" Panggil Hinata. Sang jabrik pun mendapati Hinata menghampirinya.

"Hinata-chan!" Ungkap Naruto lalu dengan cepat memeluk Hinata. Tangan Neji terkepal walaupun wajahnya masih berekspresi dingin. Neji pun menghampiri mereka yang menyudahi pelukan nya.

"Naruto-kun, aku tak menyangka kita akan segera menikah. Aku sangat senang!" Ungkap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga Hinata-chan. Waktu ayah bilang aku akan dijodohkan, aku sungguh kaget. Dan setelah aku tau kau adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengan ku, aku malah sangat senang." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya. Pandangan Naruto pun teralih pada pria berwajah dingin di belakang Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, sepertinya ada penguntit dibelakangmu." Bisik Naruto sambil melihat ke belakang Hinata. Hinata pun menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Itu kakak sepupu ku, Naruto-kun." Jelas Hinata. Neji pun menjulurkan tangan kanan nya, mengajak berkenalan. Naruto pun tersenyum cengo karna salah sangka lalu menyambut tangan Neji.

"Neji Hyuga." Ucap Neji pendek.

"Naruto Namikaze." Neji menatap mata Naruto. Amethyst bertemu Sapphire.

'Mata biru nya yang memancar kehangatan. Wajah konyol dan polosnya. Tangannya yang berat dan sanggup untuk melindungi. Jelas sekali kalau dia bukan orang jahat.' Pikir Neji lalu melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Naruto cengo dengan sikap Neji ini.

"Hinata-chan, apa benar dia kakakmu? Dingin sekali sih." Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata tapi masih terdengar oleh Neji.

"Ah, tidak Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya dia adalah pribadi yang sangat hangat kok." Jelas Hinata lantas tersenyum. Naruto hanya ber oh ria.

"Salam kenal, Neji-san." Tambah Naruto lagi.

"Hinata-sama, ayo cepatlah katanya mau ke supermarket. Hari sudah mulai gelap." Ucap Neji mengacuhkan Naruto. Hinata pun mengiyakan.

"Naruto-kun, kami duluan dulu ya.. hati-hati di jalan." Hinata pun melambai pada Naruto. Naruto membalas lambaian Hinata. Hinata pun segera menyusul Neji yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Huh. Dasar kakak yang aneh !" Cetus Naruto lantas melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hinata pun akhirnya berhasil menjajari langkahnya dengan Neji.

"Nii-san, kau kenapa sih?" Hinata jengkel dengan sikap Neji yang seperti tak suka pada Naruto-kun. Neji hanya diam saja mengacuhkan Hinata.

"Neji-niisan!" Suara Hinata semakin meninggi. Neji menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata pun juga menghentikan langkah nya. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau ini? Kau bisa bicara luwes jika bersamaku atau Hanabi-chan. Tapi kenapa kau bicara jutek pada Naruto-kun? Padahal sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi keluargamu juga!" Hinata semakin tidak bisa mengontrol emosi nya. Neji pun menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak suka pada Naruto!" lima kata yang keluar dari mulut Neji membuat mata Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa? Padahal dulu kau pernah bilang akan mendukung ku dan pilihan ku. Tapi kenapa sekarang begini?" Ucap Hinata berkaca-kaca. Neji hanya terdiam.

"Aku benci padamu, Neji!" Hinata pun berlari menuju mansion Hyuga dengan air mata yang berlinangan. Meninggalkan Neji sendiri. Neji pun terkejut.

"Hinata! Hinata-sama!" Teriak Neji sia-sia.

_One Month Later_

Neji sibuk berkutat dengan laptop nya, mengerjakan laporan perusahaan. Kemeja putih nya sedikit terbasahi keringat. Tiba-tiba ruangan Neji pun diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk." Ucap Neji sambil tetap mengetik di laptop nya. Seseorang bawahan Hyuga datang lalu membungkuk hormat pada Neji.

"Neji-sama, maaf menganggu pekerjaan anda."

"Ada apa?" Ucap Neji, pandangannya tetap terpaku pada laptop nya.

"Pernikahan Hinata-sama dan Naruto-sama akan dipercepat jadi minggu depan." Neji menghentikan aktifitas mengetik nya lalu menatap bawahan Hyuga ini.

"Hiashi-sama menyuruh anda untuk segera membagikan undangan pernikahan mereka. Sudah itu saja, saya undur diri." Ucap sang bawahan Hyuga lantas membungkuk memberi hormat pada Neji lalu keluar dari ruangan Neji. Neji pun terdiam. Mengingat apa yang terjadi 1 bulan yang lalu. Dan selama ini pun Neji tak pernah berbicara dengan Hinata. Tidak pernah berkebun bersama. Bahkan jika Neji mengajak bicara, Hinata hanya menjawab seadanya lalu pergi. Neji memegang dadanya. Terasa begitu sakit.

"Hinata, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Neji menahan rasa sedihnya. Neji pun bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangannya untuk menemui seseorang.

Mansion Hyuga terasa sepi bila di jam-jam bekerja. Neji melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri mansion ini menuju kamar nya. Setelah sampai di depan kamar dengan pintu ber cat coklat ini, Neji pun membuka nya. Sekali lagi, Nampak Hanabi sedang memainkan laptopnya. Hanabi tersenyum cengo melihat kedatangan Neji.

"A-ah Neji-niisan. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Sumpah! Apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Hanabi berbasa-basi. Berharap Neji tidak marah. Neji mengabaikan Hanabi lalu mengambil setumpuk undangan mewah berwarna dominan oranye dengan cover foto Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hanabi, bersiaplah. Bantu aku menyebarkan undangan ini. Aku tunggu di mobil." Ujar Neji lantas meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih berekspresi cengo. Hanabi pun segera menyusul Neji.

_6 Days Later_

Hotel Konoha terasa begitu ramai oleh orang-orang yang sedang men dekorasi tempat yang digunakan untuk pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Terlihat seorang pria dengan kemeja putih acak-acak an tengah memberi komando untuk mereka. Wajah dinginnya terlihat lelah. Rambut coklatnya terlihat basah.

"Tempatkan sofa itu di depan. Arah jam 2 dari sini! Letakkan karangan bunga di sudut ruangan! Hei, jangan diam saja kau. Lapisi setiap tembok dengan tirai itu." Ucap sang komando, Neji Hyuga dengan suara tegas dan keras. Neji kemudian memijit pening nya yang mulai pegal. Seorang gadis berambut indigo menatap Neji dari kejauhan. Sang gadis pun menghampiri Neji.

"Neji-niisan.." Neji menoleh mendengar namanya di panggil. Neji terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata di hadapannya.

"H-Hinata-sama." Dengan cepat Neji pun memeluk Hinata. Neji benar-benar rindu pada adik sepupu nya ini.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-sama. Maaf.." Ungkap Neji. Hinata pun tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nii-san. Aku juga minta maaf. " Ungkap Hinata juga. Neji pun mengangguk lalu membelai belakang rambut indigo Hinata. Neji pun melepas pelukannya.

"Hinata-sama, maukah kau ikut aku sebentar?" Pinta Neji sambil menatap Hinata. Hinata pun terlihat bingung lalu mengangguk. Neji menggandeng tangan Hinata lalu menuju mobil. Neji pun menaiki nya, diikuti Hinata disampingnya. Mobil Neji pun telah melaju meninggalkan Hotel Konoha. Hanabi pun melihat itu lantas tersenyum. Tanpa sadar dari kejauhan tangan seseorang terkepal melihat hal yang barusan ia lihat. Orang itu pun segera melajukan mobilnya.

Tanpa terasa 3 jam telah berlalu, langit pun mulai menampakan ke gelap an nya. Mobil Neji berhenti di suatu taman dengan background sungai yang sangat tenang. Neji pun turun dari mobilnya dan duduk di pinggiran sungai itu sambil melihat matahari tenggelam. Neji pun tersenyum. Hinata yang semula tidur di mobil Neji itupun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Neji sedang duduk di pinggiran sungai. Hinata pun turun dan menghampiri Neji lalu duduk di samping nya.

"Indah sekali ya, Nii-san." Ungkap Hinata senang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Neji pun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Hinata-sama? Kau kan besok akan menikah." Ucap Neji sambil menerawang dan melempar batu-batu kecil ke sungai.

"Ya tentu aku sangat gugup, Nii-san. Disisi lain aku juga sangat senang." Hinata pun melempar batu-batu kecil ke sungai. Neji tersenyum kecut. Neji lalu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Hinata. Hinata pun menghadap kakak sepupunya ini.

"Hinata.." Panggil Neji tanpa embel-embelan 'sama', membuat Hinata bingung.

"Ada apa, Nii-san?" dengan cepat Neji pun memeluk Hinata. Hinata terlonjak nmaun ia pun membalas pelukan Neji.

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu." Ucap Neji sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Hinata, menyerap aroma lavender dari tubuh adik sepupu nya ini.

"Iya aku juga merindukanmu, Nii-san. 1 bulan diam-diam an itu nggak menyenangkan. Hehe.." Ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu.." Ungkap Neji sambil menatap dalam mata amethyst Hinata. Hinata pun hanya diam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Nii-san. Karna kau adalah kakak ku yang paling baik." Ungkap Hinata seadanya.

"Bukan.. Bukan seperti itu." Sergah Neji. Hinata pun menatap dalam mata Neji. Hinata tidak bodoh, dia tahu bahwa kakak nya mencintai nya sebagai seorang wanita bukan adik. Mata Neji yang menjelaskan itu. Mata Hinata pun berkaca-kaca.

"A-apa maksudmu, Nii-san?" Tanya Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu. Tanpa sadar seseorang mengintip mereka berdua dari balik pohon dengan tangan mengepal. Seseorang itupun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Maaf.. Aku mencintaimu." Ulang Neji dengan serius. Membuat Hinata tiba-tiba tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Aku tau Naruto itu orang yang sangat baik. Aku bukannya tak suka dengan Naruto, aku hanya cemburu." Lanjut Neji. Air mata Hinata perlahan mulai mengalir membasahi kedua pipi chubby nya.

"Aku mencintaimu dari dulu. Sudah lama sekali. Ketika berada di dekatmu, aku merasa nyaman. Dan aku ingin selalu melindungi mu, Hinata. Aku tau ini salah. Aku telah berulang kali mencoba menghapus perasaan ini, tapi tak bisa. Maafkan aku, Hinata." Kata-kata Neji membuat air mata Hinata mengalir semakin deras. Neji pun menghapus air mata Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku.."

"Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang. Kurasa aku lelah." Ucap Hinata lalu membersihkan airmatanya dan beranjak menuju mobil Neji. Neji hanya terdiam. Hinata pun berbalik menghadap Neji. Hinata terkejut. Neji menangis. Baru kali ini Hinata melihat Neji menangis. Dengan cepat, Neji menghapus air matanya. Lalu beranjak menuju mobilnya. Ekspresi nya kembali dingin. Neji pun segera menyalakan mobil nya dan menjauhi tempat ini.

Langit sudah benar-benar gelap. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Mobil Neji terpakir di parkiran Mansion Hyuga. Neji dan Hinata pun segera turun dari dalam mobil dan berjalan berdampingan tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mereka berdua. Setelah sampai di ruangan inti mansion Hyuga, Neji pun memutar kenop pintu nya. Nampak wajah Hiashi Hyuga sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Neji pun membungkuk member hormat.

"Maaf Hiashi-sama, aku.."

_BUAGH_

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Neji terpelanting lalu jatuh ke lantai. Dengan cepat Hiashi pun menarik kerah kemeja Neji keatas dan mengangkat Neji. Wajah Hiashi benar-benar menunjukan kemarahan. Hiashi masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan masih mengangkat Neji. Setelah benar-benar berada dalam ruangan, Hiashi menjatuhkan Neji begitu saja di lantai. Hanabi yang berada di situ pun kaget lalu menghampiri kakak sepupu nya itu.

"Neji-niisan. Ayah..!" Ucap Hanabi mencoba menghentikan Hiashi.

"Minggir Hanabi!" Hiashi pun menginjak perut Neji yang sedang terlentang di lantai. Neji kesakitan. Hiashi pun menarik kembali kaki nya dari perut Neji.

"Kau! Hyuga rendahan. Aku melihat semua nya tadi. Semua yang kau katakan pada putriku. Kau memang tak tahu diri, Neji. Setelah kematian ayahmu, aku bahkan memberi mu kehidupan dan pekerjaan yang enak. Tapi apa balasanmu? Mencintai putri ku dan mencoba menghancurkan pernikahan putriku. Enyah saja kau dari dunia ini!" Ucap Hiashi dengan nada yang keras dan tegas. Hiashi pun mengambil kursi kayu yang berada tak jauh darinya, bersiap melempar kursi itu ke tubuh Neji. Hinata berlari lalu memeluk ayahnya dari belakang.

"S-sudah cukup, ayah.." Ucap Hinata sambil menangis. Neji, dengan wajah yang lebam mencoba melihat Hinata. Hiashi melempar kursi itu di lantai dekat dengan tempat Neji berbaring. Menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa ayah. Tolong maafkan Neji-niisan. Aku juga yakin Nii-san tidak akan mengacaukan pernikahanku." Tambah Hinata. Hiashi mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Neji.. malam ini kau akan berangkat ke Spanyol. Aku telah membersihkan barang-barang mu." Ucap Hiashi tegas. Neji terbelalak. Hinata dan Hanabi pun terkejut.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikanmu sekretaris Hinata karna kinerja mu yang bagus. Tapi karna aku melihat insiden tadi, aku berubah fikiran. Kau tetap akan menjadi sekretaris ku. Segera pergi karna jam penerbangan mu adalah jam 23:30 nanti. Tunggulah disana, aku akan menyusulmu setelah pernikahan Hinata." Ucap Hiashi lantas pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Neji-niisan." Panggil Hanabi membantu Neji untuk duduk. Hanabi pun tak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya. Hinata pun beranjak ke belakang, lalu kembali dengan air hangat dan handuk kecil. Hinata pun mengompres pipi Neji yang lebam dengan air hangat. Neji terlihat kesakitan.

"N-niisan.." Neji memegang tangan Hinata yang sedang mengompres pipinya lalu tersenyum.

"Hinata-sama, jaga diri baik-baik. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Naruto. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Dan aku tak pernah berniat untuk menghancurkan pernikahanmu." Ucap Neji membuat Hinata tak bisa menghentikan air mata nya yang terus mengalir.

"Hanabi, kau boleh memiliki laptop ku. Jangan lupa kirim email." Ucap Neji lalu beranjak mengambil koper yang telah disiapkan Hiashi dan berjalan tertatih menuju luar. Hanabi pun memeluk Neji sambil menangis.

"N-niisan.. jaga diri baik-baik ya.. aku minta maaf." Ucap Hanabi menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Neji. Neji pun tersenyum.

"Iya Hanabi, kau juga jaga diri baik-baik." Hanabi pun melepas pelukannya lalu mengantar Neji menuju mobil yang disediakan Hiashi. Neji pun segera membuka pintu mobil. Dengan tergesa Hinata pun memeluk Neji dari belakang. Terasa kemeja belakang Neji pun basah oleh air mata Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Niisan.. maaf karna aku tak menyadari perasaanmu. Maaf juga gara-gara aku kau menjadi seperti ini." Ucap Hinata sambil menangis. Neji pun melepaskan pelukan Hinata lalu berbalik.

"Aku titip sunflower kita.." Ujar Neji sambil tersenyum. Neji pun lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Hinata semakin tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Hanabi mlambaikan tangan ketika mobil yang ditumpangi Neji keluar dari mansion.

_3 Months Later_

"Wah, Hinata-chan. Kata dokter kau sudah mengandung tuh.. kalau sudah lahir dikasih nama apa yaa.." Ucap Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang berjalan-jalan di mansion Hyuga. Hinata pun tersenyum lalu berhenti ketika melihat kebun miliknya dan Neji. Bunga sunflower yang dulu dia tanam bersama dengan Neji mulai menampakan bunga nya yang lebat. Namun sayang sunflower nya pun sedikit layu. Hinata pun sedih.

"Himawari.." Ujar Hinata pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto. Naruto pun kembali bersemangat mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Nama yang bagus Hinata-chan. Kau memang cerdas." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata pun tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Bentar ya Hinata-chan. Aku kebelet pipis." Naruto pun beranjak meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata cengo melihat tingkah suami nya itu. Hinata pun mengedarkan pandangannya. Pandangannya pun teralih pada ruangan dengan pintu bewarna coklat. Hinata pun menghampiri ruangan itu lalu membukanya. Bau mint khas Neji masih terasa di kamar ini. Hinata menghirup aroma ini dalam. Hinata pun mengambil sebuah buku kecil di sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Buku dengan sampul coklat bersih. Hinata pun mulai membaca catatan di dalam nya lalu tersenyum.

'_15 Agustus 2014_

_Besok adalah pernikahan mu. Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu nanti sore! Fighto! Kalau terjadi apa-apa padaku, aku titip sunflower yaa, Hinata.'_

_NejiH_

"Neji-niisan."


End file.
